The Kansas City Community Clinical Oncology Program (KCCOP) has served the citizens of the Kansas City metropolitan area and beyond for more than 25 years. The KCCOP is one of 27 programs in the nation continuously funded as a CCOP since 1983. The program includes a network of community hospitals, physician investigators, and administrative support to provide broad patient access to National Cancer Institute clinical trials in the Kansas City area. For more than two decades, the KCCOP has exceeded the minimum accrual requirements for treatment, prevention, and cancer control trials. The KCCOP is a cooperative effort involving 11 Kansas City area health care organizations and over 50 medical oncologists, radiation oncologists, surgeons, and other specialists. This program is affiliated with major research bases throughout the nation including the Southwest Oncology Group, Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, Gynecologic Oncology Group, National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project, MD Anderson Cancer Center, Cancer &Leukemia Group B, University of Rochester Cancer Center, and the Clinical Trials Support Unit of the National Cancer Institute. Changes in the healthcare and clinical trials environment require commitment and flexibility. The KCCOP has a dedicated and experienced staff, strong leadership, and a collaborative spirit which provide the right balance for changing times. This program monitors trends and implements measures for continuous improvement. The KCCOP balances protecting patients - their safety and health, well-being, and privacy - with providing the broadest possible access through trial activation, minority outreach, physician participation, and a highly responsive and responsible support staff. Recently, the KCCOP has focused on low accruing investigators to provide them with additional resources. Goals are set to increase accrual in the next year to exceed 100 credits for both cancer treatment and prevention trials. RELEVANCE: The KCCOP supports the network mission to accelerate development of interventions to prevent and treat cancer by increasing accruals to trials, fostering quality care in the community through adoption of results, and increasing the involvement of minority and underserved patient populations in cancer clinical trials.